A magnetic disk device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) generally includes magnetic disks which are disposed inside a housing, a spindle motor which supports, and drives and rotates the magnetic disks, an actuator assembly which supports magnetic heads, a voice coil motor which drives this actuator assembly, and a printed circuit board.
The magnetic disk device vibrates due to a disturbance such as a sound pressure produced by a fan installed outside. When the magnetic disk device vibrates in this way, a positioning error of each magnetic head mounted on the actuator assembly is likely to become significant.